monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Girgacon
English name: Girgacon (Jeer-GUH-Con) Romaji: Jirugaku '' '''Size: Large ' Girgacon is a menacing Snake Wyvern and the flagship monster of Monster Hunter Z. Appearance Girgacon have shorter, more heavily built bodies than the other Snake Wyverns. It is covered in dark green / brownish scales. Its back is protected with hard plates covered in numerous spikes. Its head is also well armoured (White Sharpness is required to fully pierce its head). It has three horns - one above its nose, and two smaller ones above its eyes. These horns slightly curve and point upwards. The rest of its head is covered in plates and spines. It has sharp, backwards - curving, serrated teeth. Its tail ends in a spiky club reminiscent of the extinct Ankylosaurus. Unlike the other Snake Wyverns, Girgacon has fully functional limbs. Girgacon are sexually dimorpic. The males have more prominent horns on their head and have very tough protective plates all across their stomach. Females are larger, have smaller horns, and lack spikes on the area above their hips and legs. When enraged, the protective plates on its body glow red, and it will drool a bright red, molten liquid. Behavior Girgacon has evolved to thrive in rocky, mountainous or desert - like areas. Because of living in these landscapes where the conditions are tough, Girgacon's limbs are well developed; Much more developed than its relatives. Its strong limbs allow it to tread mountainous terrain with ease and the numerous spikes on its body offer extra grip. They prey on large herbivores, like Aptonoth, Axodont, and even the massive Titanodont. They also have a strange diet of volcanic rocks. Girgacon are very violent and aggressive to other creatures (except its own kind). It will not hesitate to attack and, or kill whatever strays too close to it. As said, they are one of the few monsters that see humans as food. Girgacon hunt at night, when their camouflaged scales work most effectively. Their excellent binocular vision and large brains allow them to judge the range of their prey and calculate striking distance. The internal body temperature of a Girgacon is strangely (and extremely) high - 1800 Celsius, most likely due to the volcanic rocks it eats. It uses this unique adaptation to melt the rocks inside its stomach. Abilities Using its body temperature to melt volcanic rocks inside its stomach, Girgacon can regurgitate this extremely hot molten liquid at attackers to inflict Fireblight or Severe fireblight. It also has the ability to breathe out explosive powder and dust (much like Teostra's wings) that ignites and explodes within a few seconds of settling on an object. Hunters that are hit with this powder suffer Slimeblight. Attacks Girgacon can use its Magma - like substance to devastating effect. It can fire the substance out of its mouth as dense balls of molten rock that travels forward or a pool of extremely hot molten rocks. It can also coat its claws with the substance for deadly swiping attacks. It also has a vast array of physical attacks, with the majority being tail swipes. It can also perform a 360 forward spin like Rajang and numerous bite attacks. Notes *Girgacon's head, back and claws can be broken. Its tail can be scarred, then severed. *Girgacon can be interrupted while it is firing its explosive powder attack, causing it to fall over. Theme Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern